


Dragon Age AU Challenge!

by Dragondizzy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dragon Age AU, Dragon Age Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragondizzy/pseuds/Dragondizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting myself a challenge for 31 DA alternate universe/crossover ficlets. Not one everyday anymore, as originally planned (life getting in the way), but all will definitely be tackled! </p><p>Each chapter will be titled with the crossover - pairings will be outlined in the chapter header.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. DA x Bloodborne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DA x Bloodborne
> 
> Solas x f!Lavellan
> 
> blood tw, Trespasser spoilers(ish)

She felt the magic of the eluvian spark and fizzle out as she stepped away from the portal. It had to be the last after all the fighting, all the death. So many paths had led to this one final doorway.

Clutching her cloak tightly to her neck, she shifted the claymore biting into her shoulder, balancing it more comfortably. _Silence._ The towering houses around her seemed to stoop closer, crowding out the light to create a dark, endless corridor lit only by errant candles. Flames flickered from odd windows, their sunken, clouded eyes watching as she passed.

The heels of her boots clicked against the cobbles as she started forward, echoing into the void. What sky she could see through the tiled roofs and grotesques adorning them was streaked red, foreboding in its beauty.

_What else did she expect._

Having come this far, it was too late to turn back. Her cloak and boots were slathered with blood – the cost of those determined to stop her, of those beyond all hope. Bones screamed with ache as she trudged up the steep incline; the white-knuckled grip on her greatsword weakening, jaw set in a grim line.

_He has to be here._

Shadows danced in the corners of her vision. Glances only revealed twitching curtains, the click of a lock, or the snuffing of a flame. Blaming weariness was all that saved her sanity. The soft, lilting sobs was the trick of the wind, nothing more.

Eventually the town houses thinned, giving way to an open courtyard at the crest of the hill. The sight made her step falter. Huge and turgid against the evening sky sat a scarlet moon, its light dousing everything in a sickeningly bloody sheen. The light tingled against her skin in greeting, her gaze centring on a silhouette, stark against the abnormality. 

_You._

Riling up what remained of her resolve, she shuffled forward, two hands now resting around the hilt of her last chance.  

“You found me.”

He remained still. Moving closer revealed a heavy duster coat, caked much like hers with darkened gore. A wide brimmed hat cast his face into shadow, yet a quick glance over his shoulder flashed maddened eyes.

Shifting the sword, point into the ground, Lavellan leaned on it gratefully, yet never released her grip.

“You are not the only Hunter.”

A short bark of laughter burst forth, turning him in its action. The once proud mouth was curled into a sneer.

“Yet this is my dream, not yours.”

“Fen'harel, this anything but a dream.”

Annoyance flickered across handsome features, before settling into disdain.

“So…you know. I suspect you have questions.”

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to his searing stare. How many monstrosities had she killed, had she cut down, all because of his dream? Monsters that had once been his people. Whatever hope he had promised, he had used them all for his own disgusting goals. She may be splattered in their blood, but he was drowning in it.

“Only one.”

Opening her eyes to a raised eyebrow, she truly took him in. The man she loved was long gone. Blood-shot eyes regarded her with no compassion, no adoration, as they once did. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the heart-breaking resolve of her duty sank hard to the pit of her stomach.

“Was it worth it?”

Fen'harel’s eyes narrowed as he regarded her, hands clasping behind his back.

“I saved them from a far worse fate. Their lives were freely given to the betterment of our people”

“You are no saviour Solas. You sent them to damnation.”

She spread her stance as he laughed; an ugly, unfamiliar sound. Calming her pounding heart, she sent her mind back to the thick forests of home, to the smell of fresh rain, to the laughter of children as they chased the aravels. The heavy weight of a comforting hand on her shoulder, her arm, her back; the strength of a clan.

As he stepped closer, she remembered the soft rub of a wool tunic against her cheek, and the softer brush of his lips against hers. Lips that were now snarling mere inches from her face.

“And who are _you_ to judge me?”

How she longed to drop the weapon, to pull him close, and forget all. But the Solas she knew and loved was no more. Drawing in close, she felt hot tears streak through the dirt and sweat. Gently she pressed her lips to his forehead.

“I’m the only one who can, ma vhenan.”

Settling her grip around the haft, she drew on her last vestige of power, granted by the love of her family, by her love for the broken man before her.

A brief look in his eye of sorrow, such empty sorrow. _I’m so sorry._ Stepping back, she swung.


	2. DA x Super Mario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Age x Super Mario
> 
> f!Hawke, Varric, Merrill & Isabela
> 
> drug use tw (I guess xD)

An easy task, Solivitus said. A simple package retrieval from the docks, he said. He would go himself, but he was not equipped to deal with bandits, or any Carta that might lurking about, ready to prey on vulnerable merchants. _Bullshit._

The description of an Antivan dwarf specialising in exotic mushrooms should have been the warning, but the promise of gold always won through.

“Is he supposed to wear belts over his shoulders like that?”

And of course, she had brought exactly the wrong companions for this particular jaunt.

“Is it a dwarf thing?”

“No Daisy, really not.”

Varric stood, arms crossed, next to her, as they watched the vibrantly dressed dwarf grin inanely at them. Down in the dark, dank depths of an old aqueduct, they had slipped through mould and Maker knows what to find Mario, mushroom extraordinaire. _What is my life._

His base of operations was situated at an opening under the harbour, the passage ending in a sheer drop into the lovely, refreshing waters of the Waking Sea. The view was obscured by a certain rogue, sighing longingly at the passing ships.

“Mario give you mushroom, yes?”

He shoved a box full of fungus into her face, the smell of which made her bite back a gag. Taking a step back, Hawke shook her head, slapping a hand over her mouth to stop the bile rising in her throat.

Muffling something at Varric, she gestured for him to answer, sliding another step back for good measure. Merrill calmly picked through the box, sniffing at the odd shroom as Hawke stared incredulously.

“We are here for a package? For Solivitus?”

Mario nodded sagely, shuffling away to rifle through the many stacked boxes he had littered around the small space. Eventually he pulled out a sack, marked with a red cross.

“Mario give you this.”

Stupidly edging closer, Hawke peered forward as he opened the bag. A puff of spores burst forth, sending them all into a coughing fit. Merrill, close in her curiosity, took a blast directly to the face. Varric pushed him away as he swatted away the cloud.

“Dammit man, what is that?!”

“Mario give you good mushroom. Hmm…”

He seemed to ponder, searching for the right words to say. Whether due to a language barrier, or to try and reassure, Hawke wasn’t comforted either way.

“It make you dream, nice dream, lovely dream. You dream of finding your princess, yes?”

“We _definitely_ need some of that.”

Isabela appeared at her shoulder with a wink. Sex dreams trumped boats today apparently. If that’s what he was insinuating. The inane grin was back with added eyebrow wiggle, so it probably was.

Grumbling, she waited as Isabela took the sack and flicked the dwarf a coin.

“Could we please…just…what…”

Merrill was slowly sinking to floor, content smile on her face as her eyes fluttered shut. Soon she was curled up, fast asleep, soft snores echoing around them. Isabela poked her with a toe, causing a giggle and a snort before she settled again.

“She’s so dreaming about me.”

All she could do was look at each of them. With a pained, weary expression. Mario was now nibbling on one of his own mushrooms.

“Mario. Package. _Now_.”

Forced through gritted teeth, she elbowed Varric as he chuckled. Mario shrugged, popping the last morsel into his mouth. Instantly he grabbed a wrapped parcel on the table next to him, holding it out with a sheepish smile.

With a glare, Hawke snatched it, turning on Isabela to point at Merrill.

“You, carry your princess.”

Spinning on a heel, she marched back up the aqueduct, Varric trailing behind. Smirking, Isabela bent to scoop up the comatose elf.

“See you next week?”

She grinned in answer to his chuckle. With a sigh, she took one last glimpse out at sea, before trudging after the others.


End file.
